All electrolytic cells that are used to commercially produce lithium, magnesium or sodium utilize an electrolysis compartment where the electrolysis gas is collected and a metal recovery compartment in which the metal collects and is stored between tappings. Between the two compartments is a partition. As a common feature, this partition is usually immersed deep in the electrolyte to effect good separation of the electrolysis gas and long storage of the metal produced. This partition, sometimes called a curtain wall or semi-wall, is a critical component of the cell due to the reactivity of the gas and/or the metal and the consequent need to maintain their separation, but it is usually one of the components that limit the operating life of a cell due to wear and cracking. The chemical wear of the curtain wall in contact with the metal may be responsible for some loss of product metal purity, and cracks in the curtain wall result in leaks of metal and air into the electrolysis gas.